Darkness of the Vongola
by Mizuki99
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well. Post Future Arc. Semi-AU. Implied 27All. Implied TYL slash.
1. Prologue: A Series of Events

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense**_  
Chapter Title_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family  
**_Author's Note_**: This one isn't going to be very long but expect detail… and a lot of it. This will mainly focus on the plot and character development—so no direct pairings _yet_. There is some sexual attraction that's implied and Tsuna's darker nature includes dominating a vast majority of his guardians but that is beside the point. The M rating is more for the violent and horror aspects of the story. I might through in bits and pieces of it here and there but nothing solid. Oh, by the way, the lyrics listed are what inspired the chapter.

This takes place after the Future Arc but before the Inheritance Ceremony so the Arcobaleno are still infants.

_**Update! 10/13/13! The lack of response is honestly worrying. I hate nagging my readers for reviews but if I don't get reviews, I have to assume that you don't like the story and I will take it down.**_

* * *

"_Immortal fear, that voice so clear… through broken walls that scream I hear._" –Cry Little Sister, Lost Boys Soundtrack

* * *

Tsuna's honey eyes snapped open, the pitch black sky above him flickering darker than what should have been deemed possible. No lights, no stars, no moon, no street lamps… only darkness. He blinked in an attempt to remember where he was… but nothing came.

Shifting on the hard, cold ground, Tsuna rose from his spot and his lips curled downwards in confusion. The shadows of tall, dark buildings—brick, he noticed. Nothing like Japan's steal jungle—towered around him almost menacingly. The streets were rimmed with a dark grey mist, making it almost hard to see through the darkness.

As his eyes and other senses adjusted, Tsuna swallowed thickly. Something was extremely wrong… the hairs on the back of his neck prickled with that sensation—his Vongola Intuition—warning him, screaming at him that something was wrong.

The darkened, cobble-stone-paved streets only seemed to darken even further as the black clouds—storm clouds only lit up by seemingly random flashes of lightning shortly followed by the bellowing yowl of thunder—hovered over the town.

Tsuna tensed when he felt a cold, wet drop land on his cheek, like a tear that fell before landing on the ground.

And then another…

…and another…

This continued until it was a complete downpour. Rain continued to pound restlessly on the stone road. The cliffs surrounding the large island were being collided with harsh, brutal waves that the monsoon stirred mercilessly. Another strike of lightning illuminated the sky. The harsh sound of thunder echoed across the entire island and the rain poured down even more atrociously than it had before.

Tsuna let out a squeak as he ran for cover, stepping over the threshold of what he could identify as a late night bar—and a high end one at that. The soft sounds of a piano, followed by some other smooth instruments, drew Tsuna's attention elsewhere. No one seemed to notice him as he walked through the high class restaurant/bar.

A smooth, silky voice—light but not to the point of being annoying—rang out through the crowd. Tsuna felt his eyes widening at the sight he caught. On the stage was a beautiful woman, clad in a crimson dress that flowed over her body elegantly. It was sleeveless and the bodice hugged her figure. Her shimmering, platinum blonde hair was done up in a crown with a few stray curls dropping down on her cheeks. Her lips were full and dyed with light rouge and around her neck was a diamond drop-choker that drew their attention to her full breasts.

Tsuna politely looked away from the necklace and watched as her dark brown eyes danced with mirth as she sang a song that was quite obviously in a different language.

"**_D'accord, il existait…  
D'autres façons de se quitter  
Quelques éclats de verre  
Auraient peut être pu nous aider_**_…_"

"It's French," A voice said gruffly from behind him. Tsuna jerked slightly, spinning around and looking at the man nursing a cocktail—a _Silver Bullet_, if he recalled correctly. For a moment, he thought he may have been talking to him but Tsuna caught his turquoise gaze and took the silent invitation to take a seat next to him.

"I'm sure you've noticed that no one can see you." The man said, smirking slightly when Tsuna stiffened.

"I have…" Tsuna allowed. "Is there any particular reason why I'm here, Secondo?"

"You should enjoy a blast from the past, kid," Ricardo said jeeringly, teasing his cocktail slightly by swirling the glass it was in. Tsuna's attention turned back to the singer.

"**_Dans ce silence amer,  
J'ai décidé de pardoner,  
Les erreurs qu'on peut faire  
Á trop s'aimer…_**"

"Ah, classy young dame like that… such a shame she's already taken by the lowest kind of person." Ricardo remarked, setting his glass down. "A Mafia Don's wife… she has the attention of everyone in the room but not one man here would lay a finger on her, lest they face the wrath of her feared husband." Tsuna stayed silent. He didn't trust Ricardo—not like he did Primo. "Kid, if I was going to hurt you I would have done so already." Ricardo looked at him flatly, picking up on his thoughts with ease. "Bunch of pussies, the lot of you," He grumbled about one thing or another. Tsuna knew the insult was directed at him and his Guardians but he held his tongue regarding that—it was always that way whenever he was in this Don's presence.

"Why am I here, Secondo?" Tsuna finally asked. "You don't seem like the type to call me up so we can have a nice chat. For starters, you've made it clear you hate my guts."

"Mm, that I do," Ricardo simpered, sipping on his cocktail again. "And your right. I do have a reason."

They sat in a tense silence—tense on Tsuna's end because Ricardo usually had ulterior motives but amused on Ricardo's because he enjoyed picking on the brat—before finally, Tsuna broke it. "Your wife?"

"Hm?"

"The singer… is she your wife?" Tsuna clarified.

"That, she is…" Ricardo smirked seductively when the coffee brown eyes directed towards him before flittering away. "I suppose we should get down to business, then, eh?" Ricardo inclined his head. "I didn't bring you here to show you my life. I'm sparing you from another dream you could potentially be having at this second… or should I just call it what it is?"

"And what would it be, _Signore Secondo_?" Tsuna asked, squashing the urge to smirk at the obvious displeasure Ricardo showed at his little nickname.

"A nightmare…" Ricardo sneered hauntingly.

"I'm not afraid of a dream." Tsuna said calmly but on the inside he was shaking like a Chihuahua in the rain. A nightmare? What kind of nightmare? That aside, something about Ricardo's presence made him feistier than usual—he was quick to speak, something he would never usually do in the real world.

Ricardo picked up on the hidden question, "The darkness of the rings can manipulate your mind, bringing your worst fears to reality. Tread carefully, Decimo, or you will fall to it as well."

And with nothing more, the scenery warped and twisted until only a dark forest remained.

Just what was going on?

Dream Sequence Line Break

It felt like it had been hours. Tsuna wandered through the darkened forest, occasionally breaking into a sprint when he thought he heard something foreign or he mistook the flicker of the moon as a pair of glowing, crimson eyes.

It was scary—the silence was deafening and it left a sharp ringing sound in his mind. **"_Tsunayoshi…_"** Tsuna bit his tongue to violently stop the scream that was going to tear out of his throat when he heard that breathy, sickening utter of his name.

**"_Tsunayoshi…_"**

There it was again.

"Who's there?!" Tsuna cried out, spinning around where he thought he heard the voice.

**"_Over here…_"**

**"_Tsunayoshi…_"**

**"_I'm right here._"**

The voices, the horrifying whispers grew louder and louder until nothing but screeching, rasping and guttural but fluid and shrill all at the same time. Tsuna clutched the sides of his head, "Shut up… shut up!" He screamed, running through the forest blindly. The underbrush was thick and caught on his legs. Finally, he fell forward and landed in a thick puddle of warm liquid. The young Vongola boss looked down to see the warm, thick liquid all over what once was a pure white shirt. His caramel colored eyes widened as he gasp. "No…" He whispered as fear laced his voice.

He was kneeling in a puddle of blood.

Tsuna trembled, his fear finally pushing him into Hyper Dying Will mode. Even as his flame kissed his entire body, it did little to warm the feeling of cold anxiety and fear he felt.

Hands…

Hands covered in blood wrapped around his wrists, shoulders, thighs and ankles… restraining him… dragging him down.

'_Let me go,_' he tried to scream. '_Just let me go and leave me alone…_' But no matter how hard he tried to scream, to yell at them, nothing ever tore out of his throat. The flesh where the hands were gripping was starting to bruise—to burn even.

The flesh under the hands' grip was visible—the clothing he had been wearing melted away from how hot the hands were. Rather than the pale, smooth flesh-tone that was to be expected, it was crimson red with marks. The hands squeezed their areas tighter which made Tsuna throw his head back in pain but no screams came out. Not one sound was heard.

Another hand—just as black and bloody as the other hands—hovered right over his heart. "Tell me, Decimo…" A male voice that Tsuna just couldn't place—whether it be because of the fear he felt or because he just didn't know who's voice it was, no one would ever know because even Tsuna himself didn't know the answer—asked in a seductive purr that seemed to resonate right beside Tsuna's ear. "**Does it _burn_?**"

It felt as if he was burning alive… the pain was so unbearable. His blood felt like liquid lava and his skin felt as if it was blistering. It was almost like he was being eaten alive by the flames. "Stop, stop, stop…" he tried to say. "I'll do anything…" He desperately wanted to say.

But he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't open, he couldn't speak. He was rendered mute. "_**Does it hurt, Decimo?**_" The voice asked softly—mockingly comforting. The hand dug into his chest and his eyes opened wide in fear and pain.

Tsuna threw his head back and screamed in agony—it was a painful sound that tore from his throat— as the flames tore away at his flesh, leaving nothing behind in its pain-filled sway.

When would this agony end?

The pain swirled around him and Tsuna twitched, jerked and convulsed at each agonizing moment when all of the sudden. "_**You will fall to Vongola's darkness…**_"

Tsuna froze in place as the words echoed in his mind. No one had spoken but he knew the words were being said. When he stopped, drops of blood fell from a place above him, dropping onto his pale face. It dripped down his cheeks as if he was crying tainted tears of blood. His pale dark brown locks shaded out his eyes Tsuna wiped his eyes feeling more of the warm liquid streaming down his face.

The world around him slowed until it was at a complete standstill the moment he touched the warm liquid.

Something similar to an electrical current ran up through his fingers, up his arms, heating up to a blistering heat and burning all that his blood touched. The base of his skull buzzed with an intensity like none other he'd felt before—the constant shrieking of his own awareness the only thing keeping him glued to this bittersweet agony. Nausea swept through his body as he fought to stay lucid in this nightmare… but he couldn't. Tsuna's eyes opened as he was about to take in some more of the darkness…

…only when he opened his eyes, he wasn't met with what he expected—he wasn't met with a complete void of nothingness.

Instead, he was met with a pair of wings, unfolding and wrapping around him; a triangular face tilted towards him, almost curiously, exposing a pair of amber eyes. A long, thin and pointed pink tongue snaked out of the creature's black lips and trailed over Tsuna's cheek, as if tasting him, before the creatures expression changed into a feral, demonic grin that exposed his white pearly fangs.

"**_Fall to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi—Vongola Decimo._**"

And Tsuna let out a blood curdling scream as all of his previous anguish returned… and his world faded to black.

* * *

Tsuna jerked out of bed with a sharp, choked gasp and stared at the wall, desperately trying to sooth the heart that was trying to hammer through his ribcage and the frantic breaths that seem to be strangling him. Cold sweat coated his body as he put a slender hand on his heart, the beating allowing him to know he was alive… safe. He was in his own room. It was all a dream.

The young Sky Guardian stood up and walked as quietly as he could to the bathroom where he splashed some water on his face. Knowing that wasn't enough, he quietly started up his shower and stripped. Stepping under the water, Tsuna audibly sighed in relief as his muscles relaxed and the sweat washed away. As he let the water clean away all his worries and tension he began to drift off into his thoughts.

For the past few nights, he had been having nightmares—different every time. The first nightmare he had, he was falling from a cliff, looking back and seeing the face of someone, the one who had pushed him, glaring at him with such cold indifference, such hatred that it chilled him to the bone. That continued for a few nights, going into deeper and more detail before he could completely relive it with Technicolor… and then it changed. It was someone drowning him, that same person strangling him, shoving him under water. Once again, this continued until he could relive it over and over again…

But no matter how many times he looked back, he couldn't help but think… even though he remembered what was happening to him, he could never remember the features of the person trying to kill him. His face was always morphed, twisted with cruel, dark hatred and he couldn't see past that… did that mean that there was nothing more? Impossible… everyone had good in them… right? There was no such thing as _pure_ evil.

"Baka… such naïve thoughts can get you killed…" Tsuna chastised himself. "But… it has to be true…" Because there had to be light for darkness to exist. There had to be balance.

That's just the way it was… and that's the way it would always be.

* * *

They were getting worse. The dreams where getting darker and more painful—sometimes forcing him to wake up still aching from the wounds in his dreams. The funny thing is every time he woke up from those nightmares, he still had the phantom pains from the injuries that he had gotten the night before… it he was injured but there was no physical signs of it. He could feel the pain but he couldn't see the injuries. '_Maybe it's all psychological,_' Tsuna thought, trying to brush it off but a traitorous voice snarled out, '_…or maybe you're hoping that Ricardo's words were true—that this truly is the darkness of the Vongola. **Your** darkness. So you can fight it._' Tsuna shook his head to quiet that annoying voice of reason that stemmed from his Intuition. He knew his darkness and that wasn't it. His darkness was so much more engulfing, unwelcome.

It was also his biggest weakness.

For starters he was very possessive. There was a difference between protective and possessive and while he knew his guardians could protect themselves, he didn't want anyone else to see their beautiful flames—they were _his_! No one else's… but his possessiveness didn't just stop with his Guardians. It extended to everyone he met and treasured—the Arcobaleno, Byakuran when he wasn't being a creeper, Shoichi, Spanner and even the Varia. Never mind that most of these people could potentially kill him when he had his back turned—he was confident enough in his own abilities to protect himself from that.

The worst thing was that he was very touchy-feely. He fed off of touching his guardians. Sometimes he even had fantasies about dominating them—tying them to him in the only way he knew he could… and the sickest thing yet? He knew that they wouldn't protest. It would be so easy it was almost pathetic. They wouldn't even suspect him of being capable of such a thing. Maybe one day he would hold them closer than arms length… one day he would show them his darkness, take them and keep them all for himself.

But he couldn't. They would shun him. Run away, fear him. He was a horrible person fit for the derogatory life of a Mafia boss that commanded a bloodthirsty group of killers. Tsuna rolled onto his side and bit his pillow in place of moaning in frustration. Reborn was sleeping and he would rather not get shot for waking up the trigger-happy Arcobaleno.

Reborn…

Tsuna's eyes drifted up to Reborn who was snoring softly and for a moment, he ventured on the territory he had been avoiding. He had honestly considered telling him, telling the Arcobaleno everything, asking for his help. His thoughts were violently shoved to the side and he rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes.

He couldn't ask for help… for starters, he didn't even know how! Could Reborn even help with this sort of thing? Probably not.

When Tsuna lowered his arm, he had to do his best not to scream and wake up everyone in the house at the sight that awaited him. Hovering over him was a wicked looking mirror image of himself with some major differences—for starters, his hair was longer with a tail that swept down to his mid-back like a caramel waterfall of silk. His eyes were amber and possessed cat-like pupils. His lips were curled in a sly grin that looked a lot like Mukuro's and he had Hibari's bloodthirsty eyes.

And then he vanished.

After seeing that, Tsuna decided that maybe his nightmares were better than hallucinations after all.

**_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _So tell me what you think! By the way, this is actually the first part of a series that _can_ be read as standalone or together depending on the reader's choice.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Things That Give You Away

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 1: The Things That Give You Away  
**_Author's Note_**: I am… displeased with the lack of response. As I have said in the previous chapter, if no one reviews, I have to take that as a sign that you do not like this story which really disappoints me.

* * *

"_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough_." –Echo, Jason Walker

* * *

Something was wrong with Tsuna.

Reborn hadn't noticed it at first. He always seemed fine when he woke up in the morning.

But for it to have progressed this far… how did he not notice? Yeah, Tsuna hadn't been eating much lately but that was a normal occurrence because it was always noisy and people were constantly trying to steal his food—now that he thought about it more, Tsuna hadn't put up much of a fight for his rice when Reborn stole it the night before or the other day when Lambo stole his entrée.

But it still shouldn't have progressed to this point.

His student was looking worse and worse every day. He was thin—almost bony now instead of that lithe figure that many found attractive and he had dark circles rimming his eyes. His usual skipped-step was sluggish, exhausted, as though it took too much work to hold his head up. He also jumped at the slightest sounds, steered clear of the shadows and seem to be dead on his feet by the time he got home.

Of course, no one noticed because Tsuna smiled his bright little smile and assured them that everything was alright but Reborn knew differently even if he was just now noticing the signs of it.

But for all that noticing, Reborn could only watch as his student self-destructed. He could do nothing to help because he didn't know what was _wrong_. Of course, if he thought about it, he _had_ woken up several times during the night to hear Tsuna whispering and whimpering about pain and pleading desperately for something that Reborn couldn't make out to end. And on top of that, whenever Reborn gave him one of his usual wake-up calls, Tsuna would always cry out as though he was truly in pain—surely his love-taps didn't hurt him that much… right? Especially when Tsuna used thin barrier of Sky Flames to protect himself—almost like an invisible and thin X-Stream wrapped around his body. It was subconscious but it protected him.

But what would cause it to fall? Reborn didn't know… usually barriers of that nature were draining in their own right—a strength and a weakness all in one—and only some of the most powerful managed to completely produce one at all (which brought up other questions regarding _where_ Tsuna learned to produce something like that in the first place but Reborn didn't want to think that Tsuna had a tragic past because that would make him feel pity for the Vongola Don and hitmen were _not_ supposed to feel pity for anyone). On top of that, they weren't easily broken so that meant that the cause had to be either intentional, which was unlikely, or it was exhaustion.

None of it made sense. It was one thing if Reborn's training was making his defenses fall but the fact that his body was becoming brittle enough to injure at the slightest tap… it made him wonder what could be weakening Tsuna that much. Sure, Tsuna was having nightmares but they must not have been too bad because it was only every once in a while that Reborn heard him crying out or tossing and turning at night. Then again, nightmares weren't always blatantly displayed. Sometimes you had to look for the subtle signs.

Reborn frowned and cursed himself for not looking at the not-so-obvious. It was mistakes like that that got people killed. With a silent vow to watch over him tonight, Reborn jumped down from his hiding spot. "Caiossu!" He greeted Yamamoto and Gokudera. They both blinked at him owlishly before greeting him.

"Yo." Yamamoto grinned.

"R-Reborn-san! Is… is the Tenth sick today?" Gokudera asked, looking around as though Tsuna should be there and in all reality he _should_ have been.

"Did he skip school?" Reborn asked trying to keep the temper out of his voice.

"E-eh? N-no… not exactly…" Gokudera scratched his neck. "He went to the nurse's office earlier today and she signed him out. She told him to head straight home."

"That's funny because I haven't seen him since he left this morning." Reborn's eyes darkened dangerously and Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"I'm sure Tsuna will be fine." Yamamoto said, scratching his cheek. Reborn's temper was never a good thing. "I'm sure you'll hear from him sooner than we will so could you tell him that we hope he feels better? He hasn't been looking so good lately and he's really jumpy." Reborn's eyes narrowed. So he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I will." Reborn said, leaping onto the edge of the fence. "I'll also be giving my disciple a hiding for not coming home after being signed out from school." He muttered darkly as he took flight on his Leon-hang glider.

When he found him that is, because even after four hours of searching, there was no trace of his student _anywhere_. He'd looked everywhere from the uptown ravine to Namimori Shrine to Kokuyo Land and there was no trace of his student. Even the trackers he had taken the liberty of placing on him were disabled.

Reborn felt a dark scowl taking over his lips. When Tsuna showed up again (because he was positive that this was the teen's doing and not some enemy Family), there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsuna called into the house what would have been twenty minutes after school let out. It was rather surprising when he didn't get an answer because usually there was always someone in the house. Tsuna frowned—that was strange.

Earlier today, when the nurse had signed him out, Tsuna had immediately skipped the house and headed straight for the forest but not before disabling the tracker Reborn put under the Vongola Ring. He needed answers and the only person who could give him those answers was a phantom. After putting up a warning barrier to keep animals, bugs and people away (a simple procedure, really—especially when you've seen a certain Arcobaleno hitman do it quite a few times when he trained you in the past), Tsuna had called out both Secondo and Primo.

"—

_"What do you want?" Ricardo asked._

_"Answers." Tsuna said flatly, not in any mood to deal with the volatile Don but knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. "What did you mean when you said that the darkness within the rings could manipulate my mind?"_

_"Secondo…" Primo had said warningly._

_"What?!" The temperamental Don had snapped. "You think you're protecting him by keeping it from him!? You're a fucking twat, Giotto. You **aren't** protecting him. Look at what it's been doing to him as it is! He looks like shit."_

_"Must you be so vulgar?" Giotto inquired exhaustedly, as though he knew it was futile to fight._

_Tsuna looked at Giotto and sighed, "Secondo. Leave."_

_"Fuck—" Tsuna's eyes narrowed into slits and the Second Generation Don stiffened and ticked. "The darkness has already affected you. I just hope you're strong enough to overcome it. I certainly wasn't." With nothing else to say, Ricardo vanished in a flash of flames. Tsuna turned towards Primo with a sigh._

_"It's… a long story." Giotto said after a moment, looking resigned._

_"I've got nothing but time." Tsuna motioned for him to sit with him on the side of the creek._

—"

Primo had explained to him that Ricardo, although connected to the original Vongola line that existed long before the Vongola _Famiglia_ existed, hadn't originally been connected to the Trinisette. In fact, it had been quite the opposite. He had sought to _destroy_ the Trinisette by poisoning the Arcobaleno of that era. In an effort to protect them, Giotto had forced the Vongola Mantle onto Ricardo's shoulders after cutting the power of the Vongola Rings—and by proxy, the rest of the Trinisette's power—in half. He had named Guardians that would keep him in line and asked that Daemon stay behind as a staged traitor to keep Ricardo from destroying all of Italy.

But his decision had a consequence.

The power that was left over needed a focus so Sephira, the Sky Arcobaleno of that era, asked help of her Mist, Elena (who was also Daemon Spade's lover) and Arabella, the Mist Mare Ring holder, to create a curse for all three forms of the rainbow. Together, they created different curses—for the Arcobaleno, a curse that would render them into the forms of children; for the Vongola, a curse that would bring out their darkness and for the Mare Rings, a life of total subservience and submissiveness—they would never have any control over their lives in the world that they were to possess the Mare Rings.

Tsuna wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to rant and rave and tear down the entire forest. How could they have been so stupid?! For one idiot's mistake, they had to damn the rest of their successors to a life full of hell?! Tsuna must boiled in his rage for hours because when he finally calmed down enough, there were scorch marks all over the forest. He stayed behind long enough to repair the damage but had ignored Primo's attempts to explain things to him after that. How could he?! There were ways to punish someone without killing them. Hell, why wasn't he turned over to the Vendice?

After he had calmed down and stopped at a small hillside clearing, he really thought about it. What would Tsuna have done in that position? On one hand, he had no successors, no sons to hand the mantle to. On the other, three out of six of his Guardians had already been dead. Allowing his rational side to take over once again, Tsuna had asked his questions.

"—

_"I… understand it now." Tsuna said after he had managed to calm his breathing. Giotto and Tsuna were lying in the grass on the slope of the hill with their fingers intertwined over their diaphragms. "Why you did it, I mean. Three out of six of your guardians were dead. You were tired… you wanted out."_

_"But…" Giotto urged, turning his head to look at Tsuna._

_"…but why leave future generations to suffer for it?" Tsuna asked. "I mean, Secondo sure because he's a bastard but…" Tsuna turned his head and met those amber orbs. They were so full of regret and pain. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. "You thought that they would break it."_

_"I thought that they could see the clues we left behind. I thought that future generations wouldn't be as stupid as Ricardo had been…" Giotto closed his eyes. "I had… hoped that they wouldn't be."_

_"But they were…" Tsuna murmured._

_"Ottavo knew. She knew that something was wrong when she lashed out at her Storm the first time. She immediately asked me what had happened… but she died before she could tell Nono what it was he was supposed to do… because of that, he was left ignorant. Because of his ignorance, three of his sons died and one betrayed him."_

_Wait… what Primo was saying… the Ninth… "He… undid… her work?" Tsuna asked._

_"That's one way of looking at it, I guess…"_

—"

Tsuna and Giotto had stayed together for a bit longer, simply enjoying the quiet before Tsuna had looked at his watch and scowled. Giotto had offered to sooth the Arcobaleno's anger but Tsuna quickly brushed it aside. Reborn wouldn't be too angry… he hoped.

Too bad he was only thinking wishfully because as soon as he walked into his room, Reborn had slammed his ten-ton hammer down on his back. Tsuna had cried out in pain and curled up to keep the damage to a minimum but a second blow never came. "_I forget. Who was it that said his temper wouldn't be that bad?_" Primo inquired lightly as he held up a finger to stop the weapon.

"I could have handled it on my own." Tsuna muttered, brushing himself off.

"_Yes. Obviously. That's why you're currently sporting three cracked ribs._" Giotto raised an eyebrow. The hammer transformed back into Leon. Side-stepping the Arcobaleno, Giotto made to inspect Tsuna's injuries.

"I'm fine, alright? I don't need help!" Tsuna swatted his hands away. "I can take care of myself. Just… go back into the ring. G is probably pining."

Giotto smirked before he replied, "_As you wish._"

Tsuna ignored Reborn as he fingered his ribs and clenched his jaw when he felt that three of them were, indeed, cracked. Sucking in a breath, Tsuna called on his flames and healed the damage Reborn had unintentionally done. "Well?" Reborn demanded. "Are you going to tell me why the _hell_ you skipped school and then disabled my tracker?"

"I don't owe you an explanation." Tsuna said tiredly.

"The hell you don't. What's going on with you Tsuna? You're losing weight, you're tired, you're grades are even poorer than usual… let me know what's wrong so I can fix it." Reborn met his gaze but Tsuna stubbornly turned his head away from him.

"I just don't feel like doing much anymore." That was, of course, a half truth since he could never directly lie to Reborn but he wasn't about to tell him crap. This was entirely too personal. '_Isn't he an Arcobaleno though? Can't he help you? Ask him about the Arcobaleno curse! He might tell you!_' A small voice offered but it was instantly squashed when he was reminded of just how _un_helpful Reborn truly was. He would want something potentially humiliating done first. "I doubt you could do anything anyways." '_This is my problem… not yours._'

"How do you know that? How do _I_ know that? You haven't told me anything." Reborn countered.

After his ribs were healed, Tsuna moved and winced at the soreness it brought. Pointedly ignoring the Arcobaleno, Tsuna stood up and climbed into the bed. "Just leave it be, Reborn. I'll deal with it on my own."

Tsuna's form didn't move again and Reborn knew better than to fight a pointless battle. Tsuna was stubborn and once his mind was set on something, it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

But that was alright… it gave Reborn time to think. It gave him time to plan and most of all, it gave him time to call on an old acquaintance of his.

[_Reborn._] The voice was sleep-laced but genuinely surprised. [_Why are you calling this late?_]

"You need to come back to Japan…"

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Can you guess who Reborn was calling? ;P

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Answers and Open Wounds

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 2: Answers and Open Wounds  
**_Author's Note_**: Fucking loved how I placed off that last chapter. There will be Iemitsu-bashing as well as more teenage rebellion.

I will warn you now! The lack of response means that you do not like it and therefore, this story needs to be taken down and revised until you _do_ like it. If I don't get more of a response-even if it's just something as unproductive as "cool story!"-then I will remove it.

* * *

"_And you can't stop me from falling apart 'cause my self-destruction is all your fault._" –Open Wounds, Skillet

* * *

It had taken four days for Reborn's request to be fulfilled and in those four days, things had only seemed to get worse. Instead of turning up for school, Tsuna expertly manipulated his mother into believing he was sick—not that that was a hard feat since he looked like shit—and managed to stay home for three days. Since the fourth day was a Saturday, Reborn had taken that chance to have Bianchi drive him to the airport to meet with the person he called.

"—

_[Reborn.] The voice was sleep-laced but genuinely surprised. [Why are you calling this late?]_

_"You need to come back to Japan…" Reborn said, cutting to the chase. "There's something wrong with Tsuna and I can't deal with him on my own."_

_[What do you mean?]_

_"He's being rebellious… in a way that's beyond normal." Reborn said impassively. "This isn't your normal teenage rebellion. This is… dangerous. Ask the Ninth for some time off. I need your help talking to him since you've kept your wife in the dark."_

_[How long can it wait?]_

_Reborn paused to consider that. How long could it wait? His coal eyes drifted over to the teen that was currently scrunching his face up in pain but not making any sound. "Just get here as fast as you can… you'll see what I mean when you get here."_

—"

Every day, Tsuna would go out and disappear for at least four hours. He would tell his mother that he was going to take a nap, climb down from his balcony, disable the tracker, shake of any tails with expert maneuvering—_damn was Reborn beginning to regret teaching him that skill_—and vanish without a trace. And what was worse that it was completely _intentional_ on his part. Every time Reborn asked why, he'd get an evasive answer. It was to the point that Reborn was about ready to start grounding the teen if he didn't shape up soon.

But then again, Reborn had to remind himself that this wasn't normal teenage rebellion. Tsuna would never do this kind of thing if there wasn't a reason. Reborn just had to be patient. It had worked in the past and it would work now.

And besides, Iemitsu could hardly do worse than he had.

The airport was busy for a working weekend. There were no holidays, no conventions or anything in town so to see this many people was kind of unusual. It didn't matter, though. Reborn wasn't here to see them. He was here to see the blonde that was currently stepping off of the plane. Iemitsu caught sight of him with practiced ease. "Reborn," He greeted with a nod. Beside him, Basil looked around curiously.

Lal stepped out of Iemitsu's shadow. "It's good to see you again, Reborn." She greeted.

"I wish I could say the same." Reborn's fedora tilted forward. "Are you staying at the Sawada household too or at a hotel?"

"If it gets too crowded, Iemitsu's offered to pay for a hotel." Lal replied. "Am I to assume that I can train Sawada if I can get him to behave?"

"No." Reborn replied. "You'll see why when you see him."

"When did this start, Reborn?" Iemitsu asked as they wove through the crowd to get their luggage.

Reborn sighed through his nose before he looked up at the External Adviser. "It started about two and a half months ago…"

* * *

The past four days had been hell on Tsuna's body and psyche. The curse was really starting to wear him down. The nightmares still frequented and were always just as detailed but now, he was waking up with the injuries inflicted on him in the dreams. Primo had suggested speaking with the other Dons about how the curse affected them. So far, though, he'd only managed to speak to one Don a day because the amount of flames it took to materialize both Primo and whatever Don he would speak to ended up draining him.

Secondo had been very vulgar about the curse. At first it was annoying but after hearing how his wife took advantage of his momentary weakness, it turned into quite the amusing explanation. Apparently she was the dominating type. The thought still made him snicker every time he thought about it.

Terzo explained that the curse drove his desire for knife-play. He had used his prized dagger for more than killing, apparently. Tsuna had turned bright red at the thought of using a dagger to cut away anyone's clothing but then found himself wondering what it would be like to cut away _Yamamoto's_ clothes with Shigure Kintoki. Needless to say, he really did not want to finish that conversation—he didn't need any more fantasies to fuel his darkness which was already bad enough, thankyouverymuch.

After asking Quarto how the _hell_ he used a fork as a weapon, Tsuna had gotten quite the lecture on the many different forms of darkness. There was a wrathful darkness that Secondo was famed for, the sadistic darkness that Terzo was famed for and then there was the greedy darkness that Quarto seemed to possess. For starters, he had been very greedy—a taste for the finest, as he called it during his time of reign. Quarto had been quite informative on the different types of darkness and how they could be defeated. "_All you need is trust, resolve, acceptance and purity and you will trap that which seeks to control you. You will be fine, Decimo._" He had said. That night, his wounds had vanished.

Tsuna and Primo both pretended that they didn't know how his wounds disappeared but the truth was that they did—Quarto had done something to what remained of his flames. It helped healed him but only for the moment because when he woke up the next day, his wounds were back twice as bad. The curse was getting worse and he wasn't sure if he could stop it any longer.

As soon as Tsuna made it to the clearing, he collapsed into Primo's awaiting arms. "_You can't keep carrying out like this._"

"Have to…" Tsuna gasped. "They'll be hurt."

"_In more ways than one, I fear…_" The silken voice of Quinto said as he materialized. The conversation with Quinto that followed had been, perhaps, the most disturbing. His words, even now as he walked the streets of Namimori back to his house, were echoing in his mind. "_If you do not stop the curse before it consumes you, it will go after your Elements next… and then there will be no stopping it._"

So in other words, he was on his own.

* * *

He hadn't snuck out today so he could walk through the front door. He called in his greeting and was welcomed by three voices too many. "Tsu-kun! Come greet Papa! He came all the way from Antarctica!"

'_You know, I think the penguins are better off managing their own traffic… especially if that idiota bionda is the one leading them…_' Tsuna thought. Reborn raised an eyebrow as though he could read his thoughts. '_Go away, Reborn. I don't feel like having you in my head today._' He knew that he wasn't really reading his thoughts but he would humor him for the time being. The hitman smirked a bit. "Hi…" He said lamely.

"Mou! Tsu-kun! You shouldn't have gone out today! You look worse than you did yesterday!" Nana said, turning around. "Go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll bring dinner up to you later, alright?"

"But I have three days of homework to make up…" He tried to protest but Nana would hear none of it.

"No! Now shoo! You need sleep." She demanded in a very mothering sort of way. "Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, make sure Tsuna-nii goes to bed and remember… be quiet so Nii-san can get some sleep." She put a finger to her lip when all three children leapt up to 'help' him.

"Yes, Maman," They all chirped.

"Tsuna-nii! Lambo-san demands that you go to sleep. It will do no good for Lambo-san's subjects to get sick!"

"Lambo. No be demanding." Ipin squeaked, chasing him up the stairs.

"Bwahaha! You have to catch me first, tail-head!"

"Wait for me! I want to take care of Tsuna-nii too!" Fuuta crowed, running up the stairs.

"Thanks, kaa-san. Now I'll never get any sleep." Tsuna muttered under his breath but not loud enough for her to hear—no one disrespected Nana to her face otherwise they would look like an ass and face the wrath of two assassins and three very rabid children.

Tsuna heard more than saw his father shuffling to follow after him, most likely to talk about the blatant disrespect he had shown Reborn four days ago—because really, why else could he be here? Reborn called him and that's all there was too it—but Tsuna didn't want to see him right now. If he did, he would do something potentially violent. He could deal with his nimrod father tomorrow. Tsuna looked down at his ring and breathed in a sigh. "_Do not fret, Decimo. I will stall them for tonight._" Primo's voice soothed his awry thoughts.

'_Thank you, Primo. I truly appreciate it._' Tsuna thought in reply, knowing his ancestor would hear him. When he got into the room, he noticed that Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin were huddled around his desk doing their homework. Tsuna smiled at them but was soon hustled into bed when Lambo gave him a rather Nana-ish glare. "You know, I could sleep better if I wasn't alone…" Tsuna said, smiling a bit when all three children practically tackled him on the bed. "Is everyone comfortable?" He asked. He got a combined '_yes, Nii-san_' before they all settled down. He didn't notice when Primo had stepped back into the room and turned off the light…

But he did notice that he didn't have any nightmares that night.

* * *

"Hm, I see what you mean… he looks _awful_." Lal commented as Tsuna came into view. His eyes had dark half-circles rimming them. It looked like he had smudged eyeliner on. His shoulders were slumped and Lal could detect dark bruising on his neck and arms through his shirt. She frowned. "Where did his injuries come from?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked." Reborn replied, tilting his fedora forward. Nana shooed her son upstairs with the children. "Well?" Reborn asked in a quiet voice when Nana was out of earshot. Bianchi was currently helping her in the kitchen without poisoning everything.

"He looks awful…" Basil murmured worriedly. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know…" Reborn admitted. "Whatever is causing this… he seems to think he can fight it on his own."

"That's preposterous!" Iemitsu hissed, careful to keep his voice down lest his wife overhear him. "He's a dead man walking, Reborn. I'm going to go talk some sense into him."

"_I wouldn't do that if I were in your position, External Adviser._" A small amber flame grew until it was the size of a human being before it faded revealing none other than Vongola Primo in all of his glory.

"Primo…" Iemitsu inclined his head. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_I am forbidden to speak out if that is not what my successor desires._"

"I am of his blood." Iemitsu said dangerously.

"_And yet you have done nothing to act as though you are._" He said in a musing sort of tone. "_Decimo has made it clear that he does not wish to speak to you._" The First Sky leaned back onto his heals as though he was about to defend against an attack. "_He has also made it abundantly clear that he does not trust you._" Giotto inclined his head.

"Then at the very least, tell me what the hell is wrong with him." Iemitsu seethed.

"_I cannot._"

"Cannot or will not? That's my son." Iemitsu snarled.

"_As he is mine but that does not mean I am obligated to allow you to do as you please._" Giotto leaned against the wall. "_As for the answer to your previous question, it is both. I cannot speak and I will not. My connection with the Rings ties me to Tsunayoshi's Will. He does not wish you to know therefore you will not know and even if I was granted the ability to speak out, I still would not tell you._" Giotto's eyes narrowed. "_This is your fault after all. You named him as heir to the Vongola name and this comes with the blood stained mantle._"

"How _dare_—" Iemitsu began.

"Primo," Reborn interrupted Iemitsu's temper tantrum. "You cannot tell us what's wrong but can you, at the very least, answer a question?"

Giotto regarded the Arcobaleno for a moment before he clasped his hands behind his back but still under his cloak. "_Shoot._"

"Is Tsuna in any danger?" Reborn asked and then froze a bit. "Please tell us what you can if he is."

Giotto blinked and shifted his weight to the opposing leg. It was the only sign of surprise he gave away. "_That is a loaded question…_" He finally commented. "_Somehow I get the suspicion that you and Alaude would have gotten along… well…_" His lips curled slightly but when he remembered the original question, his small smile fell. "_Take into consideration the amount of danger he's in on a constant basis simply for being my successor. Assuming you mean a more fatal danger that you can't save him from, I can honestly say that he **can** be saved… but that he doesn't trust anyone to do so._"

"What… do you mean?" Lal asked.

Giotto turned his amber eyes onto her. He knelt down and touched the burn-scar on her cheek. "_You possess memories of a time when you could have asked for help but deliberately chose not to because there were things more important than yourself… even if it meant that you were destroying your own body in the process._" Giotto let his hand fall. "_The situation with Tsunayoshi is the same._"

"But…" Lal looked up at him. "How? Why is he pushing those he trusts away now? He's never… done that before…"

"_Because he is hoping to protect them._"

"Foolish Tsuna…" Reborn murmured. "Doesn't he know that that's why we're here?" Giotto didn't answer. "You will watch over him?"

Giotto stood up straight and allowed his flame to engulf him. "_So I swear it…_" He murmured before his flame vanished and then the phantom vanished leaving behind the stunned group of Mafiosi.

Predictably, Reborn was the first to regain his composure—Lal and Basil following. "Reborn-dono… what are we to do now?"

"I'm… unsure…." Reborn replied. "Tsuna won't come to us for help and Primo won't tell us because the rings prevent him from doing so…"

"So basically, we are at a standstill…" Iemitsu surmised, sneering with distaste at the tongue-lashing he got from the Founding Sky.

"Pretty much." Really, that fact shouldn't have irritated him that much.

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _And so, the useless moron Iemitsu makes an appearance. Don't worry! His significance will come into play at the VERY end of the story.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: First Names and Bazooka Chaos

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 3: First Names and Bazooka Chaos  
**_Author's Note_**: So we get more into the Hurt/Comfort genre here today. A bit of family fluff before the storm.

* * *

"_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye? Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry and everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today._" –Permanent, David Cook

* * *

Tsuna was feeling good today. It wasn't just because his aches were down and he had yet to trip over anything—including that damn fifth step—but that didn't mean it wasn't adding to the pleasantries of today. It had to do with the fact that he was going to be talking to Daniella—the Eighth Don.

That aside, Tsuna knew that something had happened between his father and Primo the day he offered to run interference and, as far as Tsuna could tell, Iemitsu was ignoring him because of it. But no matter… that was alright with him. The less time he had to deal with the always-absent man, the better. If it became too troublesome, he would ask to stay at Takeshi's for a while.

"You're in a good mood today." Lal commented from her spot. The defected Arcobaleno and Tsuna had been at a neutral standstill after the first night when Primo fired off those truthful accusations. She seemed to sense that whatever Tsuna was involved in was his own thing to deal with. Again, this was fine by Tsuna.

"Un~!" Tsuna grinned. "I actually feel well enough to go to school today."

"Do you feel up to some training?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Maybe." Tsuna granted. "I won't make any promises though because I'm not sure I'd be able to keep that one."

Reborn's eyes darkened, "Are you going to disappear again today as well?" Reborn's eyes promised retribution if the answer was yes. That was alright, though. As long as he didn't try to follow him. He learned the hard way that Tsuna would just drop any tails or shadows he had.

"Sorry, Reborn," Tsuna looked genuinely apologetic. "I have to."

"I don't care what you're doing just don't disable the tracker." Reborn growled. "It's there for your protection—if you disable it, how am I supposed to know when to step in?"

"That's funny because you've never stepped in before." Tsuna said with an eerily calm voice that resembled his Hyper Dying Will form entirely too much.

"I've not needed to." Reborn reminded.

"Not needed to? Or didn't _want_ to?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Watch the cheek or I'll have you doing laps regardless of your condition."

"Sorry," Tsuna said not really sounding all that apologetic—merely disinterested. Reborn knew that he truly was despite that. His eyes reflected the emotions this… rebellious side seemed to hide away. Really, he kept telling Tsuna that his eyes were too expressive for their own good but does he listen? In this case, though, that may have been a good thing. Before Reborn could delve deeper into the pit of emotions, Tsuna broke off contact.

"You're looking better today, Tsu-kun." Nana said, setting a plate of eggs down in front of him. "And you're up early too."

"I want to go to school today." Tsuna said with a small smile. "I miss Yamamoto and Gokudera and I'm probably really behind. Mou! And I've been neglecting my Rain and Storm." Tsuna stiffened, hoping no one caught his slip. Lal's stunned expression, Reborn's wicked smirk and Basil's fond smile said it all. "I'm off!" Tsuna called out before anyone could call him on it.

Yes… today was a really good day.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna's back!"

"Man, how long was he gone?"

"Three days, plus the weekend. Oh man, he looks bad…"

"Sawada-san, are you still sick?"

Tsuna looked up, "No, not really." Tsuna beamed at the girl that asked causing her to blush. "I'm feeling better today." Tsuna sat in his chair and slumped. "I am so totally behind…" He whined.

The class snickered at him, taking it all into stride like they usually did because that's how it was—that's what Dame-Tsuna did. He would get a bad grade on something and get as dramatic as he could. Sure, there were the few jackasses that liked to try and beat the crap out of him like Mochida but he wasn't worried. They usually left him alone when he looked sick at the very least and that was something.

"Tch… look at them all, basking in Juudiame's glory. They don't deserve it." Gokudera ticked. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh softly at that. So overprotective… so submissive. '_Wouldn't it be easy to take him right there on the desk?_' Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was used to stay-offhanded thoughts these days.

"Hey, Tsuna, did you know that your eyes changed color just now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh? Eh?! That's not good… I need to talk to Reborn about getting colored contacts if my eyes keep changing color on the fly like that." Tsuna buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

'_Pin Yamamoto to wall and see just how much swordsmanship has affected his physique—SHUT UP DARK SIDE! I DON'T NEED YOUR INTERFERENCE DURING SCHOOL!_'

"—awada… Sawada!" The teacher's voice called him back to himself. "Since you think that it is advisable with three previous absences to sleep during class, you can answer the next question."

Tsuna scanned the board. "Three point seven to the power of nine." Tsuna replied and then he blinked when the class whipped around to stare at him. "What? Is that wrong?" He challenged.

"No… it's… correct… but…" The teacher stuttered. Tsuna blinked owlishly. He never got the answers correct.

The rest of the day went relatively the same. In English, Tsuna could at least read what he couldn't before but he still couldn't _speak_ it. That was alright though—it was a rather common problem. Many understood it but never actually spoke the language in full. If he managed to pass middle school without learning the language, he'd learn it on his own. '_I wonder if it will be like when I was younger—with how easily I could pick up things._'

And then after school came. Tsuna had known there was going to be problems dismissing them but he had to get to the clearing so he could talk to Ottavo. He needed answers and she was the Don he was longing to talk to the most!

Too bad Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't seem to have got the memo.

"Come on, Tsuna! Reborn said we could go to your house today for a study group." Yamamoto said.

"But… Yamamoto…" Tsuna attempted to protest. When they both stopped and looked back at him with grave eyes, he stiffened. '_Oh shit, this is the intervention period isn't it? Sorry, Ottavo, but my Guardians come first…_' Tsuna touched the gem of the ring and felt it heat with reply.

"_I would have it no other way._" Ottavo's smooth voice said, the fond smile practically lacing each word, in reply. The heat of the ring dimmed but Tsuna didn't notice as Yamamoto chose that moment to speak up, his eyes flashing with determination.

"Listen… I know you're probably doing something really important… but I don't like not knowing what's going on with you." Yamamoto said. He caught Tsuna's shoulders. "Promise me, Tsuna… promise me that whatever you're doing… it won't hurt you."

Tsuna felt his gut churn uncomfortably. "Yamamoto…"

"Takeshi," He corrected. "Call me Takeshi."

"T-Takeshi…" Tsuna looked down and blushed well aware of how Primo was currently snickering. '_Shut up, Primo, I don't want to hear it from you._'

And suddenly he didn't want to lie to them anymore. He wanted to drop onto his knees and beg them to help him, to fight the curse for him because no matter how strong he was, he couldn't protect them and himself at the same time. He wanted to tell them _everything_ but knew that he could tell them _nothing_ because he didn't know how to beat the curse yet. He was supposed to find out from Ottavo today but he'd neglected his Guardians for too long. Tsuna looked down at his feet, unable to take those worried pairs of eyes. "I can't promise that what I'm doing… isn't hurting me… but it… it needs to be done." Tsuna looked up at his Storm and Rain and smiled brightly. "I promise, Yama—Takeshi… as soon as I can, I will tell you everything." Tsuna moved so that instead of gripping his shoulders, Yam—Takeshi's arm was draped over his shoulder casually. "Come on—we have a study session to get to."

"Juudiame!" Gokudera leapt after him, breaking the tension easily. "I would be honored if you called me Hayato." Really, Tsuna shouldn't have been so pleased by the simple request.

"On one condition." Tsuna said feeling rather playful today.

"Anything!"

"Call me Tsuna—or Tsunayoshi if you must."

"B-but…"

"Tsu-na." Tsuna said flatly. "Come on, Hayato, it's just a name."

Go—Hayato flushed furiously and turned away. "Ts-Tsuna-sama then."

Tsuna sighed, "At least you aren't calling me Vongola." He said resignedly.

* * *

"Tadaima! And I brought company!" Tsuna called into the house that was as chaotic as ever. Lambo and Ipin were running around the yard with Fuuta chasing after them playing some hyped up version of tag, Basil was currently being cornered in the kitchen by Nana, Lal and Reborn were most likely upstairs and his father was…

…passed out drunk.

"Come on. We'll study in my room." Tsuna said. "Kaa-san, why don't you let Basil go? He could help us study." Tsuna called into the kitchen.

"Yes, yes," Nana called back, smiling pleasantly. "Go on then, dear, Tsu-kun will take care of you in my place."

Basil must have left a trail of smoke behind him with as fast as he had run up the stairs. Tsuna buried his face into Takeshi's shoulder to keep his smile from becoming too evident. It didn't fool anyone though.

When they got into the room, Tsuna opened the door to see, as he previously guessed, sitting on his bed conversing quietly. They looked up when Tsuna walked in. "Tsuna…" He sounded surprised. "I thought you were going to disappear." Tsuna looked in-between them with a snort. The device that traced the tracker was sitting there and a little red dot was blinking in what Tsuna knew to be his room.

"I was." Tsuna admitted. "But I've been neglecting my friends a bit so… why are you looking at me like that?" Tsuna asked warily, resisting the urge to take a step back when Reborn gave him that all knowing smirk that made Tsuna feel like he had done something wrong—or in this case, right.

"It's good to know that you're finally living up to your responsibilities as a boss."

"I'm not going to be a boss!" Tsuna snapped back on reflex alone. It lacked the same heat it usually possessed. Did that mean that Tsuna's resolve to fight against him was wavering?

Before Reborn could really think on it, though, Lambo and Ipin ran through the room shrieking and screaming. "Ahoushi! Get out! We're trying to study!" Hayato snapped, his fist connecting with the cow-child's head.

"Gupya… must… tol-er-ate… uwahh!" Lambo cried out, reaching into his hair for the dreaded pink bazooka. Tsuna watched with detached fascination as Lambo tripped and sent the bazooka flying straight… for… him.

And then he vanished with a puff of bubblegum pink smoke.

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _And so, the useless moron Iemitsu makes an appearance. Don't worry! His significance will come into play at the VERY end of the story.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: TYLater and TYPast

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 4: Ten Years Later and Ten Years Past  
**_Author's Note_**: So this chapter is more exploratory. Writing Reborn especially is easy because there are just so many sides to him. There's the mature human side that has been locked away because of the curse and then there is the emotionally imbalanced Arcobaleno side that wants answers with little regard of balance. In this chapter, I explored both of those sides. You also see a bit of character development with Tsuna and his older self—whom I took to calling Tsunayoshi as many seem to do.

There be hints of TYL Slash in this chapter.

If you have any questions, just let me know. Now, on with the show!

* * *

"_With no-one wearing their real face, it's a whiteout of emotion and I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall._" –War, Poets of the Fall

* * *

Reborn watched with morbid interest as the smoke cleared with a dramatic flare. He heard, but didn't register, the way Lambo greeted the shaded lithe figure with a gleeful '_Tsuna-nii!_' nor did he register the way that the cow-brat practically tackled the taller man in a baby's version of a bear hug. He _did_ register the look of disbelief on Lal's face as she took in the grown Tsunayoshi's appearance.

The Sawada Tsunayoshi standing in front of him was no longer a boy in any means. His body was lithe but sturdy and he had long, crimped hair that swept down his back like a flowing cascade of coppery silk. His eyes were narrower and rimmed with a natural black line. They hadn't lost their luster as many Mafioso's did—they were still bright with emotion but there was more intensity there. Instead of coppery eyes that almost matched his hair, they had changed to being the same color as amber flecked with gold. The different highlights made them captivating.

His stance, no longer that of cynical self-respect, was perhaps the most astonishing. It demanded attention. It demanded respect and it screamed retribution to those who even thought about someone betraying him.

It was the stance of a boss.

Hell, everything _about_ him screamed _Mafia Boss_.

"Tsu—_Tsuna_?" Takeshi breathed. Those molten gold-amber eyes turned towards the young Rain and a warm smile pulled up at his lips.

"Takeshi…" His voice was smooth. He seemed to recognize what had happened when he laid eyes on his _younger_ Rain Guardian. "Ah… I must be in the past…" He looked around, seeming to search for something—_or someone_. When his eyes landed on Reborn, his eyes danced with mirth. "Reborn's going to be mad."

"Why would I be?" Reborn asked.

"Because today is a day off and the last time Lambo interrupted my peaceful time, you threatened to introduce him to Hades in a way that nearly got your mouth washed out with soap regardless of your status as a hitman." Tsunayoshi crossed his arms and rocked his weight back onto one heel. Despite the words, it was spoken in a playful tone. The sound of a minor explosion made them all look at the bazooka. Tsunayoshi sighed. "Red sparks…" He knelt down. "My time is doubled."

"Meaning… what exactly?" Lal asked, recovering from her shock.

"Shoichi worked on the Bazooka after—_ah_…" Tsunayoshi trailed off, chancing a look at his Storm and Rain who where rather avidly checking him out. "After… that whole Millefore fiasco." He finished with a disinterested wave of his hand. "But that is neither here nor there. Different colored sparks mean different things—red sparks means that the time has doubled. Instead of five minutes, it's ten. Green sparks means your appearance of ten years ago but not your entire persona. It lasts for a maximum of twenty minutes. Blue sparks usually means that the batteries are dead. If it goes off then, whoever is caught in the blast is fucked six ways til' Sunday because it will take twenty four hours to reset."

"Your language is atrocious." Reborn chastised without heat.

"I dare you to spend a week with the Varia." Tsunayoshi deadpanned.

"Quit stalling, Sawada!" Lal barked. "You may have woven Reborn into your trap but I am not so easily fooled."

"No, no, of course not. I would never think of misleading you." Tsunayoshi said in a voice that was all pleasantness. "After the first glitch, Giannini wanted to find out what the different colored sparks meant and managed to connect it to the different glitches." His words were professional but his tone remained.

"How often do you take that tone with people?" Basil asked wryly.

"Every day since I moved to Italy." Tsuna replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey… when did you grow this out?" Takeshi asked, catching a strand.

Tsunayoshi watched as Takeshi toyed with the stand curiously, smirking a bit as he did so. "It's almost been ten years."

"I'm glad you still have fluffy hair. It makes you look cute." Takeshi grinned.

Tsunayoshi laughed, "I dare you to say that to the me of this time. You might get an amusing reaction."

"Speaking about the you of this time…" Hayato said, looking down at his hands. He fidgeted slightly and Tsunayoshi closed his eyes in understanding. He looked up in shock when Tsunayoshi put a hand on his head.

"All will be fine, Hayato." Tsunayoshi said. "I ask that you be patient with me. I wasn't… in the best state when I was young. Something… happened that changes my view on things… a paradigm shift if you will." He smiled that familiar, bright smile that made Hayato's cheeks flush and his own lips twitch at its contagious qualities. "It will be alright, 'kay? It wouldn't do for you to lose your Sky now would it?"

Reborn watched the interaction with sharpened eyes. Tsunayoshi had quelled his worries with a few sweet words and a brilliantly placed smile that was too genuine to be considered real. He watched his older student manipulate them into believing he could handle it until he asked for help with expert precision. It made him wonder just how good he was at hiding things. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn said coolly, cutting the calmness of the room.

Tsunayoshi stiffened at the dark aura. "Ah—_merda_!" He leapt back, dodging a green rope that went to wrap around him. "Come on, now, Reborn, if you want to talk to me, all you had to do was ask." Tsunayoshi said, trying to sooth the Arcobaleno's roughed up feathers but obviously failing. "Can't we talk this through like people instead of savages?"

"Hm, let me think on that for a moment… _no_." Reborn growled, firing a few shots to block his next escape attempt and catching him with the rope. Leon transformed into a straightjacket that held him still. "Everyone else, downstairs. I want to have a nice long _chat_ with my _dear disciple._"

* * *

**_Ten Years Later…_**

Younger Tsuna coughed as he desperately waved away the entirely too vibrant pink smoke. "Why does it always have to happen to me?" Tsuna moaned.

"Probably because you're asking for torment on a constant basis." An unfamiliar voice with an all too familiar tone said. Tsuna felt the blood drain from his face only for it to run straight back up to his cheeks when he caught sight of the… ex… Arcobaleno. His hair was black as midnight and his eyes were a piercing dark silver—black with silver lines rimming his cat-like irises. He had a perfectly sculpted nose, and lips that were curved upwards in a half smile, half smirk that was all devious. "Chaos, Dame-Tsuna." His voice was smooth and made Tsuna's stomach do an uneven flip that wasn't entirely without fear.

There were for doors—one was a French double door and the other was a regular pair of doors that was most likely a closet, the other two singular doors were most likely the exit and the bathroom. The French doors probably locked from the inside and led to a balcony. Maybe Tsuna could jump?

While he was plotting his escape, Reborn—_God, to know that that sadistic Arcobaleno was actually this underneath the curse was so… so… there were no words_—he also catalogued every detail about the older man. Reborn was lounging carelessly on the bed, one arm propping his head up and the other resting on his side. His left hand, which was the one resting on his side, had a set of rings on his gun-calloused fingers—a silver filigree band on his ring finger, a yellow sun-ring on his middle finger, a gold band on his thumb. He looked to be about twenty six, twenty seven… close to Tsuna's age on this side of the timeline.

Really, though. Tsuna shouldn't have been all that surprised. He knew even before now that Reborn wasn't a normal infant and when he heard about the curse, it just added the fire so to speak. And… well, this was Reborn! It didn't matter what form he took—he would always be that sadistic home tutor to Tsuna.

"I won't hurt you, Tsunayoshi." His smooth tones made Tsuna's mind fuzzy. "Come, sit with me." He obeyed automatically, allowing Reborn to pull him onto the four-poster king-sized canopy bed. There was something about that coaxing tone that made it impossible to obey. With one fluid motion, the back net-curtains fell from their ties, dimming the lighting on the bed.

"S-sorry…" Tsuna said shakily—though, in all truth, he didn't know what he was apologizing for. Was it for keeping secrets? Or his strange behavior? Or…?

"Tsuna… stop thinking." Reborn commanded gently. "For the next ten minutes, you will ignore the Vongola's demons."

'_What about mine?_' Tsuna thought desperately but crammed the thought away. He was tense against Reborn's chest, not daring to relax. He would have to go back to that time soon and everything would come back too fast for him to process it. Then he would break and—

…why couldn't he think again? Oh… right… because Reborn was currently allowing his fingers to drift over his sides in a rather erogenous way—

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, his breathing hitched as he edged away from Reborn.

Reborn moved so that he was leaning against the pillows and smirked sexily, "Making you relax now come here. I won't do anything you don't want done." Tsuna eyed him warily before he leaned back against Reborn's chest, marveling at how well-toned he was. Reborn draped his arm around Tsuna and allowed his other hand to rest carefully on his thigh. "You have questions."

It wasn't a question or even an accusation, really, but Tsuna answered anyways because he knew that that was what Reborn was expecting. "I do… but… can you really answer them?" He didn't meet his gaze. Instead he stared at the rings on his right hand. There was a differently designed sun ring on his right index, a simple silver band on his ring finger and a thunder ring… did that mean that Reborn could use the thunder element as his secondary? More importantly… the Sun flame was compatible with the Lightning wave?

"I will to the best of my abilities," Reborn replied, toying gently with Tsuna's hair and jerking him from his thoughts.

Where to start… "What is our… relationship in this time?" Tsuna blurted and then blushed furiously.

Reborn tightened the arm that was draped against Tsuna's side to show that he wasn't offended by the question. It was only natural for him to be curious. "After the curse was lifted, you and I… danced around each other. It was quite pathetic, really, how confused I was but you, being ever the Sky, taught me how to love again." Reborn smirked that all too familiar smirk that usually made Tsuna feel the need to confess at something he didn't do. "I am one of your lovers."

"W-wait… o-one of th-them? I have a harem?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn chuckled slightly, "That's one way of looking at it. You only have three."

"Three… can you… can you tell me the other three?" Tsuna asked.

"Now that would spoil things." Reborn purred, leaning down to kiss Tsuna's neck. Tsuna unthinkingly allowed him access. His eyes drifted close as he relished in the sensations. "It won't happen for quite a while." He added against his skin. Tsuna shuddered at the contrasting temperatures.

"Wh—_hah_—when… do I t-tell them?" Tsuna asked, trying not to lose himself in this damned _addictive_ seduction. Reborn didn't answer right away, simply continuing his ministrations. The sharp nip that Reborn gave made Tsuna yelp slightly and edge away. "D-Don't do that—you'll leave a mark!" Tsuna protested but the Cheshire smirk Reborn made told him that that had been the intention. "You'll make them ask questions that I can't answer…" He protested feebly.

"Do you really think my younger self would tolerate having to wait for answers?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow. Well no but that didn't mean _he_ wouldn't ask questions. How the hell was he supposed to answer him then? As though he had heard him, Reborn answered, "Tell him the truth."

"Oh, yeah, somehow I don't think that will go over very well." Tsuna said a tad bit too snappishly. "In case you don't remember, you and I aren't exactly on equal terms right now."

"I remember perfectly, Tsuna. I remember how worried I was when you started defying me because you _never_ defied me and how desperate I became every time you disabled the tracker because I didn't know where you were." Reborn kissed the spot on his neck again as though the mark was his personal treasure—or maybe as though _Tsuna_ was his personal treasure. "Not knowing something that _vital_ was _terrifying_ for me… especially when it involved you."

"Did it… did it really bother you that much?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Yes." Reborn moved to force Tsuna's eyes to look into his coal-rimmed silver ones. "Because no matter what I may say or do, I really do worry about you, Tsuna. I loved you even back then. You _and_ your darkness."

* * *

"Well? Are you going to give me answers or not?" Reborn demanded, staring at the trapped brunette.

"Come on, now, Reborn. You _know_ I can't." The desperate plea in those molten eyes really shouldn't have affected him on the level it did. It shouldn't have made his heart skip a beat the way it did. "I can't tell you what will happen but I _can_ tell you that I _do_ live. I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't."

"So what? I'm just supposed to send Iemitsu away and pretend everything is alright?" Reborn demanded. "They've seen the state you're in on this side of the timeline. They _know_ something is wrong—they will tell the Ninth and he will take you to Italy if I do."

"I'm not saying that." Tsunayoshi countered, shaking his head. "I'm saying that if you don't trust me for a little bit longer, there will be a consequence. I can't tell you what's wrong. I can't even tell you what's right because in this case there really is no right but I can tell you that if you don't _leave things as they are_, a lot of things will alter in my timeline when I get back. _Please_, Reborn, just this once. _Trust me_."

"…" Reborn really didn't know why he was doing this but… "Alright." He whispered. The infant-hitman held out his hand and commanded the lizard silently to return to him. Tsunayoshi stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"Thank you, Reborn…" Tsunayoshi replied before he vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Reborn sighed. Just what was he signing up for?

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

The significance behind the rings doesn't really come into play until much, much later on in the storyline... I'm talking sequel-later. This is, after all, only the first story. It takes place very shortly after the Future Arc and in place of the Shimon Arc as so many of my stories do (Sorry Enma but you were practically useless in the series anyways!).

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Parental Interference

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 5: Parental Interference  
**_Author's Note_**: So… I should probably mention this ahead of time. IEMITSU IS NOT ABUSING TSUNA! It's corporal punishment… but right now, Tsuna is physically weak. He bruises easily. Something that should normally just stun him—like the love-tap Reborn gave him in the second chapter, how it broke his ribs instead of simply bruising him—would injure him instead of just making him sore for a little bit.

* * *

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you_." –Numb, Linkin Park

* * *

"Yay! Lambo-san beat Tsuna-nii!" Lambo crowed as the animated scream showed a grotesque ending for his character. "Can we go again? Please, Tsuna-nii? Please? One more before school!"

"No. This is the last game—bathe. You don't want to go to school smelling like mud, do you?" Tsuna asked. Last night, had been one of the first peaceful nights of studying he'd ever had. It affected his mood today as well—two days of pleasantness was a plus in his book.

Reborn hadn't noticed the hickey that his future self had given him or at least if he did, he didn't ask about it. Every time he thought about the mark, though, he would feel this hot tugging sensation at the base of his stomach that wasn't horrible but wasn't quite enjoyable either. It felt like a craving but for what, Tsuna was unsure.

Today, Tsuna had woken up early because Lambo wanted to play a game and Tsuna was the only one who knew how to hook up the game system. Basil was currently sitting on his bed reading a comic while Tsuna and Lambo cleaned up the games and put them all back into their correct cases.

"Tsuna."

The brunette in question turned towards Iemitsu and blinked, "Yes?"

"When you're done getting ready for school, come out onto the porch. I want to talk to you." Iemitsu said.

Confused, Tsuna nodded before turning again to put the games away. Lambo scurried into the hallway so he could join Ipin in the bath while Tsuna got dressed for school having showered earlier that day. As he dressed, he took the chance to inspect the phantom-induced injuries. Most of them were healed but because of the physical exhaustion, he couldn't maintain the correct flow of flames to heal his injuries at a faster pace. This was as good as he could manage.

Sighing, Tsuna tied his tie and pulled on his vest and thought back to the meeting he was supposed to have had yesterday. Ottavo said she understood but something told him that she was just being patient with him because he was the only successor left. Really, he didn't know what the other Dons were expecting of him. How was he supposed to fight something that didn't have a physical manifestation?

Tsuna tucked in his shirt as he walked down the stairs not tripping on the fifth step for once. He pulled down his vest before stepping stocking foot out onto the veranda. "What is it you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked with disinterest. Really, he had more important things to be working about.

"Watch the cheek." Iemitsu said warningly. Tsuna blinked in confusion—what cheek? "Tsuna, I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Tsuna asked warily. This was treading on the same territory that Reborn had stepped on before Iemitsu came back for a surprise visit. Was Reborn the reason Iemitsu was here in the first place? Tsuna resisted the urge to snort—that was highly unlikely. Reborn knew of his deep seeded resentment towards the idiot blonde.

"You're always tired and you look like you've taken a beating from hell. And what's worse is that you're starting to skip school, you're ditching out on your friends and now you disappear for hours on end without a trace? What is going on with you? And don't give me any bullshit answers."

Tsuna felt anger boil under his skin at the boldness that Iemitsu _dared_ to display. He had no fucking right to question him when he was out playing Mafioso! At least _he_ wasn't cheating, lying and killing on a day in and day out basis—unlike Iemitsu. "Nothing." Tsuna said flatly. "I'm fine. Are we done?"

"No, we most certainly are _not_ done!" Iemitsu snapped. Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, waiting with an air of exaggerated patience for his father to continue. It seemed to serve only to aggravate the older man. When his face turned an endearing shade of puce, Tsuna looked out at the front yard where vibrant orange trousers were hanging from the clothes-line. "_Look_ at me when I am speaking to you." Iemitsu said, jerking Tsuna's chin towards him. Tsuna shoved his calloused hand away.

"Anything else?" Tsuna asked carelessly.

"Where are you disappearing to? Why do you feel it necessary to disable Reborn's trackers?" Iemitsu asked.

'_You must be delusional if you think I'm going to answer you._' Tsuna thought with half-mass eyes. "None of your business. Can I go now?"

"None of my business. Right." Iemitsu glared at him. "Where did you get that hickey?"

"Hah?" Tsuna gaped, a hand flying to the mark that older Reborn had left when he bit him. '_That bastard left a mark! I told him he'd make people ask questions!_' Still feeling riled about his earlier accusations, Tsuna decided to be smart about his answer. "Nowhere. Someone did that to me." Really, if enemies could make Iemitsu as angry as fast as Tsuna was, it was a wonder the man wasn't dead.

"Don't get smart with me, boy." Iemitsu warned. "_Who_ did that to you?"

"What? Are you interested in my sex-life suddenly?" Tsuna asked. "I don't ask you what kinds of kinks you're into now do I? I'm allowed to have _some_ secrets." Tsuna turned away and made to walk back into the house.

"This conversation isn't over!"

"Really? Because last time I checked it took two people to have a conversation and if one suddenly stops talking, that usually means it's over." Tsuna bit back. He gasped when Iemitsu grabbed his arm with a little bit too much force. It took all of his will-power not to cry out and show this bastard that he was hurting him. It would only feed his ego, after all. '_That's going to leave an ugly bruise even without your weakened state._' Tsuna thought snidely.

"You will answer my question." He stated firmly.

He wouldn't but he'd let Iemitsu believe he would. Tsuna's lips pressed together until they were a thin line. When would this fool catch the hint already? He really wished Reborn wasn't in the kitchen… maybe if he forced his flames to spike, Reborn would come and look? The tracker was supposed to have a flamma monitor on it after all. But then how would he explain the reason it went off? Tsuna had a very tight rein on his flames so they wouldn't leak when he was feeling emotional imbalance of any kind. It wouldn't do to have him to become like Xanxus after all.

Well there went that idea.

Just the comparison was enough to make Tsuna steer away from that escape route.

He could always face it head on. "What do you want me to say?" Tsuna asked. "That I'm out on the streets doing as I please?"

"I just want the truth." Iemitsu said looking at Tsuna with what he thought was a stern expression that was supposed to make him feel guilty. Tsuna resisted the urge to snort. Only Reborn and Maman could ever make him feel guilty and usually it was about things he didn't even do.

"Well sorry to say I'm not out fucking random people off the street—_ah!_" Tsuna stumbled back and cradled his now throbbing cheek. Really—they were only words. Why did he have to go and hit him like that?

"Don't you hit Tsuna-nii!" Lambo's shrill voice broke through the tension in the room. Tsuna frowned; had Lambo seen? Considering the way that Lambo was sparking like an uncontained light bulb, Tsuna's best guess was to say yes—he had seen.

"Come here, Lambo." Tsuna commanded. The still sparking boy walked over to Tsuna and leaned against his chest, gripping onto his shirt tightly. "It's alright. No one will hurt me."

"But Tsuna-nii has a spot!"

Spot… did he mean a bruise? '_Ah… so even a light tap like that will leave a mark… that's not a good sign._' "It's fine… look," Tsuna looked up to see Fuuta looking at the green sparks currently acting as a barrier between them and the rest of the world with horror. "Breath, Lambo… I will be fine."

The sparks began to die down and Tsuna made a mental note to talk to Primo about emotional management for an untamed Lightning.

* * *

It took three hours for Lambo to finally calm down. Of course, Reborn was still adamant on Tsuna going to school but at this late, he was surely to be bitten to death by Hibari. Of course, Hibari was known for strikes to the abdomen and those could cause fatal internal bleeding with the state he was in so like fuck he was going to school.

He put on a good show, though. A compliant smile, small words of reassurance purposely made weak and an exaggerated show of sauntering towards the door which of course got a playful threat from Reborn—and a bullet over his cheek. Grazes, Reborn seemed to notice, didn't affect him on the same level as outright punches, kicks or slaps.

Too bad really. His plan worked up until he got passed the threshold and then…

"You know? I think I'll escort you to school today."

Reborn insisted on escorting him to school.

It had seemed spontaneous, really, but Tsuna knew he planned  
it. It shouldn't have been as comical as it was since it did grate against Tsuna's nerves. He could feel his anger simmering under his skin again. It was only when his vision became orange-tinted did he realize he was channeling his flames. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be this angry unless you had intentions to skip." He commented in a way far too casual to be considered safe.

"I did, actually, but you seem adamant on ruining my life beyond comprehension." Tsuna snapped back making Reborn frown.

"You could always take me to where it is you're going." Reborn offered.

Tsuna froze mid-step, almost face-planting onto the floor which was weird because he hadn't tripped since this whole thing began almost two months ago. He could, couldn't he? But then… Reborn would _know_.

…wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? Tsuna wasn't so sure anymore…

"—_I remember perfectly, Tsuna. I remember how worried I was when you started defying me because you **never **defied me and how desperate I became every time you disabled the tracker because I didn't know where you were and not knowing something that **vital **was **terrifying **for me._—"

…why did he have to remember that _now_ of all times?!

"…" Tsuna looked around before cutting down an alley-way and reaching into his bags where his gloves were hidden. He slid off his ring before hand and ran his finger over it to apply some of his flames. It wouldn't permanently disable it but it would negate the magnetic fields around it that tracked his heart-rate, his flamma output rate and his location. With one last look outside of the alleyway and then at Reborn, Tsuna ignited his flames and took off skywards.

He landed in the clearing that still had reminders of the last few times he'd lost his patience and his temper. Reborn leapt off of his shoulder and traced a finger over one of the backlash marks. "These aren't your normal flames." He commented.

"Apparently, if someone pisses me off enough, I have the ability to call on the Flames of Wrath." Tsuna said in a dry, musing sort of tone. He set his bag down and pulled out the bottle of saline for his contacts which he had taken to wearing on a constant basis now. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Contacts get dried out after I use my flames for long periods of time. Spanner warned me about it when he first gave them to me."

"What is it you usually do?" Reborn asked.

"After setting a repelling field you mean?" Tsuna asked offhandedly as he dug through his bag for his pills. When he realized how low his stash was getting, he sighed. "I need more…" He murmured. "I've been speaking with Primo and the others. Yesterday was supposed to be Ottavo's day but I've been neglecting my friends a bit much—_ah…_ speaking of friends, I need to go to Kokuyo later on tonight. Chrome's probably not eating like she should be and I want to talk to Mukuro."

"_I was under the impression you were afraid of Mukuro._" Primo commented lazily from the slope. Reborn twitched slightly but that was the only measure of surprise he'd given. "_And I thought you weren't going to tell anyone._" He added with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask what you already know!" Tsuna hissed resembling a roughed up cat.

"_As you wish,_" Primo said in that placating tone. "_Have you set up the repelling field yet?_"

"I was just about to." Tsuna said, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stood up and bit down on the tasteless pills. His flame flared to life and Tsuna had to close his eyes to allow them to change again.

"_You know, I have high hopes that once this is done and over with that you will allow me to train you personally._" Primo commented. Reborn almost did a double take but maintained his composure.

"What? So I can have _my_ Storm threaten to tie me to the desk to get paperwork done?" Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow. Pink dusted over Giotto's cheeks and his eyes widened slightly.

"_That was by choice. It's not my fault I had a Storm that was into dominating the boss._" Giotto shot back, his eyes narrowing. Tsuna and Giotto stared at one another before they both started snickering.

"Wouldn't that be the day?" Tsuna mused. "Hayato's submissive—not dominating."

"_So it's Hayato now, is it?_" Primo mused.

"Well… Takeshi and Hayato were worried, see? That's why I didn't… why am I telling you this!? You already know! Undoubtedly from that bloody tempest of yours!"

"_Tempest? Or Tempesta?_" Giotto asked with amusement.

"Screw you and your puns!" Tsuna raked a hand through his hair. "We're wasting time."

"_Quite the opposite, I'd say. Ottavo doesn't deal well with impatience especially in men. It's best if you get your frustrations out now so she doesn't threaten you when you talk to her._"

"_You try being the first female Don amongst a bunch of men._" A small flame grew until it was the size of a small female body. "_Decimo…_" She inclined her head.

"Ottavo," Tsuna gave a respectful nod.

"_I must say that it's about time. This next stage you cannot complete alone._" Daniella commented, giving Reborn a sidelong look.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"_In order to fight off the curse, you must face the individual demons of each Don. They will take on a physical manifestation and you will fight them. Their fighting styles will range—Secondo was a fast and brutal fighter. I relied on speed—Primo relied on incapacitating his enemy. As you already know their darkness, it is time for you to learn how to counter them._"

"Virtue, right?" Tsuna asked.

"_Correct._" Ottavo said, smoothing her hands over her suit. "_It was different for me because they underestimated me. They may make the same mistake twice but they will not go easy on you because of it._"

Tsuna allowed the information to process. "I will go in order?" Tsuna asked.

"_You will start with mine and work your way down the scale. The farther back to its origins it gets, the stronger it will be. When you defeat Primo's darkness, then you will face your own._" Tsuna felt his blood run cold. In the back of his mind, he felt the prickling sensation that there was more to the story but somehow, it didn't seem all that important that his Intuition was warning him.

His… darkness? His shame? No… he couldn't… he…

He had to.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself, "When do we begin?"

Ottavo looked pleased. "_Right now._"

The change had been so abrupt that Tsuna was held in place for a moment or two. Ottavo's vibrant orange flame turned a sickeningly vile shade of black. And it wasn't just her flame that changed to something acrid and vile either. Even her appearance changed. Her cherry-pink suit turned a sickening and hideous shade of dark green. Her hair, once so sleek and beautiful flared out like a demon's mane. Her skin turned a sickly shade of pale and her eyes turned as black as pitch. Even the floral tattoo she had on her face changed from a rosy pink to the same disgusting shade of green her suit was.

The once-beautiful woman aimed a black, acrid smoke-encased bow-gun and fired off one of her black-flamed arrows at Tsuna. The arrow that flew past him ran _through_ the three-foot-thick tree behind him and snapped it vertically in _half_ which, in all honesty, shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did because he _knew_ that it was going to be a hard battle to fight. That didn't mean it stopped the first panicked thought that came to mind.

'_Oh shit._'

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

I hate Iemitsu... like no lie.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	7. Chapter 6: The First of Nine Envy

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 6: The First of Nine; Envy  
**_Author's Note_**: Fight scenes are a bitch and a half to write especially when you can't get into the violence sort of mood but! I finished it!

Now on with the action!

* * *

"_When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough, alright, the sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight._" –Through the Fire and Flames, Dragonforce

* * *

'_Oh shit…_'

Wracking his adrenalin-hazed brain, Tsuna could recall clearing was wide and at the foot of a steep hill. If Tsuna risked going deeper into the forest, there may not be enough room to move around which wasn't normally a hindrance for him because of how nimble and lithe he was but the fact that he was a close-to-mid range fighter facing off against a mid-to-long range one would prove to me problematic if she actually managed to sink one of those sadistically designed arrows into his flesh. Bow-guns were designed to be more lethal when closer to the intended target after all.

His mental monologue was cut off when Daniella fired off three arrows which would have struck his throat, his left lung and his crotch simultaneously had he not twisted to the side to dodge them. He winced—that would have been a painful death.

Daniella's shapely legs lashed out at Tsuna's in an attempt to dodge. Tsuna jumped and glided back just as her fist aimed for his solar plexus. If that would have hit him… Tsuna shuddered. He didn't even want to think about the consequence of that. He dodged another arrow. '_This isn't getting me anywhere…_' Tsuna thought.

"_Tsunayoshi…_" Giotto called into the battlefield, knocking Tsuna out of his trance. "_It would be advisable that you defeat her before nightfall._" Tsuna turned an amber-tinted glare onto the Founder who flinched away from the glare with a whispered '_scary…_'

'_It's only midday. Why's he telling me this now when it's not really essential?_' Tsuna thought snidely just before he somersaulted back to dodge a swipe of an unloaded bow-gun. He had time to see the silver spike before the acrid weapon was pulled back. '_So she can attack close-range as well… that works out positively for me but if that spike is anything like her arrows, I definitely do not want to get hit with that…_' Tsuna was proven right when she swiped at him again when his back was pressed against a tree and the tree snapped much as it had when the arrow struck it.

"**_Dodging will only delay your demise._**" She said in a raspy, horrible sounding snarl that was a half-growl, half-shriek.

Tsuna said nothing because really, what was there to say? This… thing… obviously wanted him dead but for what reason? All he knew was that he had to defeat it but, if he was honest, it wasn't in his style to fight without a reason. '_How about because it'll break the curse? Is that a good enough reason for you, Dame-Tsuna?_' He mentally berated himself as he jerked his head to the side to dodge an arrow aimed at his head.

Reborn watched as Tsuna leapt and dodged gracefully with a frown. "He usually attacks before now." He commented. "He's already got a feel for her fighting style… so why hasn't he?"

"_He's having doubts._" Giotto commented. "_I tell him to defeat her before nightfall because I know that this can drag on for hours. Fights with predecessors are exceedingly difficult and time consuming. Right now, there is no sense of urgency because it is only midday but by evening, if the fight is not over, he will start to feel her darkness strengthen._"

"The daylight… dilutes the darkness?" Reborn asked.

"_Once the beautiful shimmering sun turns blood red with the end of day, the Sky's darkest nature will be revealed… that is what I was taught. That is what Tsunayoshi must learn. If it doesn't happen in this fight, it will in one of the others._" Giotto murmured. Somehow the words seem to sink into Reborn's skin like a vulture's claws, tearing away at his nerves. Was Tsuna really in that much danger? "_This curse… it can make him or break him. We can only hope that it is the former._"

A startled cry drew their attention back to the clearing just in time to see Daniella's opposite slam her foot into Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna flew back and collided with a rather wide-based tree. He slumped to his knees, his expression that of defiance. He ticked under his breath before spitting out blood. That definitely did some damage. "First blood to you, Ottavo. Do not think it will happen twice."

Reborn stiffened—that tone… the sudden blaze of confidence in Tsuna's eyes… did he have a plan? Beside him, Giotto smirked. "_Well, well, well… isn't this interesting._" He mused. "_It seems the Decimo has a plan in mind._"

Reborn felt excitement flare in his gut. He loved watching Tsuna fight. It was rare that he ever got into full-scale battles and each one he _did_ get involved in made him grow in ways that made Reborn proud. '_Knock her dead, Tsuna._' Reborn thought with a smirk.

Tsuna forced himself to his knees, ignoring the way his back stung and his lungs burned. That blow caused some damage—too much damage. Normally it would only leave him sore but the curse… he was probably bleeding heavily internally if his vision blurring was anything to go by. He'd have to correct the damage after this was all over. '_I have to end this. Now. I don't know how many more of those I can take._' Tsuna ignited his gloves and took to the air.

A high pitched shriek made him stiffen slightly. Daniella's lips were curled into a feral snarl that much resembled a vixen's sneer. The expression truly didn't match her beautiful face. Tsuna winced at the shrill sound. "**_How dare you! That ability… HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR FLIGHT AGAINST ME! I want it… I want that ability!_**" She made another sound like before and began propelling herself between two trees to match his height. Tsuna raised his ignited gloves just as she threw aside her bow-gun to grapple with him.

They met in mid air—flames blazing brightly and crackling in the air like electricity. Tsuna blocked all of the female's attacks efficiently but the same went for her as well. Their flames clashed as they blocked each kick, punch, swipe and flare with equal strength and Will. Soiled black and alluring orange danced together in a fatal dance as each of them gave it their all in that mid-air brawl.

Tsuna's teeth clenched when he felt his momentum dimming so he kicked off of Ottavo and landed soundlessly on the ground, cracks appearing in the hard floor where he landed from the pressure of his flames. He didn't have time to waste. He dove to the side just as she landed a drop-kick where he had been standing previously. Catching his bag in a rolling-flip that ended with him crouching, Tsuna quickly retrieved the small orange box. '_Are you ready, Nuts?_'

"_Gao!_"

Tsuna ignited the flame on his ring and called on Nuts. The little lion cub appeared in a whir of flames with another growl, this time in a feral greeting to their opponent. Tsuna wasted no time in calling out his command. "Nuts! _Cambio Forma_: _Modo Attacco_!" '_Will it work?_' Tsuna thought, looking up at Primo who was watching with rapt attention. He seemed to know what Tsuna was planning and unfortunately, so did his opponent if the way she reared back was any guess.

Tsuna closed his eyes, allowing his flame to flicker and flash. It would only take a moment. He couldn't rush or panic. She wasn't like Xanxus—she would try to escape instead of stopping it. That was alright though; he wasn't attempting to catch her in the crystal-ice. He had a much better idea. Just as the change was about to strike, Tsuna forced the still irregularly flashing flame into the ground by striking it with the gauntlet. Jagged beams of Crystal Flames jerked up from the soil. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered Reborn and Primo both jumping to dodge the now-freezing flames.

The frost crept up the flames. It was by no means a slow, foreboding creep like he had done with Xanxus. This was quick. Within a few seconds, the entire clearing was encased with flame-frozen ice. It was quite an interesting sight, really. The iridescent frost was protruding from the ground at jagged points.

As he had predicted, Ottavo had managed to get enough distance between them to dodge. Tsuna knew that this would give both of them an advantage but he knew that he could use it better than she could. The brunette leapt back so that he was hidden in the shadow of one of the ice crystals. '_Are you alright, Nuts?_' Tsuna looked at the lion who growled with excitement. '_Heh… me too, Nuts. Me too…_' Because, for once, he _was_ excited to fight.

"**_Come out, come out, wherever you are~._**" Ottavo sang in a very off key tone of voice having recovered from the surprise at the scale of Tsuna's attack. Really, though. When someone was growling like that, they shouldn't be even attempting to sing anything.

Tsuna chanced a look from behind the jagged ice crystal he was currently using. Ottavo's back was turned. '_No! She's expecting it!_' That warm head said smugly. Tsuna cursed mentally and reared back before she could turn and defend against an attack that he wouldn't initiate. '_She has no openings…_' The heat sang again. '_Best make one._'

Tsuna propelled himself upward, "Nuts!" Tsuna commanded just as a series of arrows fired off at him. The warm mantle flowed over his body in an embracing sort of way. His flames flared around him creating a beautiful but dangerous sight. The arrows disintegrated on contact with the mantle. Nuts transformed as Tsuna used the ice-crystal to propel himself forward. He flipped to land a drop-kick on Ottavo's head but she twisted to the side just in time for his foot to connect with the ground once again leaving a crater from the force of his flames.

Tsuna propelled himself backwards, landing in a silent crouch to dodge another trio of acrid arrows aimed for the same places as before. What was with this woman and crotch-shots? Tsuna stepped forward and dug his heal into the dirt and twisted around just as she lunged at him. Her attack was rendered useless when she was met with air instead of her opponent.

Tsuna watched from the sky as she looked from side-to-side, obviously not expecting an attack from the air. '_Now's my chance!_' Tsuna thought as Nuts took on the form of Primo's Gauntlet. '_Big Bang Axel!_' The condensed punch flew through the air. The vile appearing woman looked up, her face twisting with horror as the flames collided with her.

"**_No… NOOOO!_**" She screamed.

The sound of her agonized screams didn't bother him as much as it probably should have. The black in her flame faded back to the beautiful, untainted orange that it had was before she let her darkness loose and her appearance began to change as well. The demonic mane returned to the sleek, tied back hair it had been. A golden pin with the Vongola insignia held her hair in place. Her eyes changed back to the coal-rimmed amber they were before and her suit changed from being colorless black to being a stark white.

She looked… regal.

The ice around them shattered as Tsuna left his Hyper Dying Will mode, reflecting the light as it faded from existence. It seemed to add to the haunting glow of the clearing but before Tsuna could really admire the aftermath, he felt himself collapse forward only to be caught by the white-clad female Don before he hit the unforgiving ground. "_It has been done…_" Ottavo said with a small smile that soon fell. It was replaced by sadness, regret and worry. "_It is only the first battle of many, however. There are still seven Dons to go._"

"Seven…" Tsuna murmured and then his eyes widened with horror as the knowledge of what she said dawned on him. Seven Dons to go… if he was working his way backwards, he would have to fight Vongola Primo.

He groaned. Why couldn't his life ever be easy?

* * *

The walk home was… silent. It wasn't a peaceful silence either.

After healing the damage with Reborn's, Primo's and Ottavo's combined flames, Tsuna had no remnants of their battle but the bruises that Iemitsu gave him on his arm and cheek remained. Reborn hadn't asked about them but it was obvious that he was curious. He was curious about a lot of things surrounding Tsunayoshi as of late but he hadn't asked and Tsuna wasn't going to explain the concepts of the Vongola's curse to him without something in return. It was because of that that neither of them was speaking at the moment and the fact that there were too many undisclosed questions, too many words that needed to be said meant that an argument was inevitable.

Tsuna wondered idly who would break the silence first. He didn't have to wait long.

Reborn sighed from his place in Tsuna's arms. "Tsuna…"

"No." Tsuna said flatly. He knew what he was going to say and he wasn't going to do it.

"It's not weakness to rely on other people." Reborn countered, his eyes narrowing. Shouldn't his student know this already?

So it was the '_relying on others will keep you from falling_' speech. Talk about a hypocrite. "I don't care. Leave them out of this." Tsuna replied with a sneer.

"Why?" Reborn asked point blank.

"Because they can't help. Unless the curse spreads, I am the only one who can stop it. I have no intention of letting it spread. Do you really think telling the will help me? It will only give them unnecessary worry."

"Unnecessary—Tsuna, do you hear the preposterous bullshit you are spewing? Do you think they _want_ to be left in the dark?" Reborn demanded. "Gokudera and Yamamoto are worried about you or was that not obvious enough?"

"I _know_ they're worried but it won't kill them. Interference will." Tsuna said coolly. His voice was eerily calm, almost as though he was in Hyper Dying Will mode. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You won't tell them." It was an order—one that Reborn had to forcefully shove aside as his duty-bound hitman side warred with the strict mentor side.

"You can't hide it from them forever." Reborn countered.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed telling Reborn that he would do just that. "I can try."

"You will fail." Reborn said with firm conviction. Really, his student should know that Elements that want to know something _will_ seek out the answers at some point or another.

Tsuna stopped walking. There was more to this and he knew it. He was afraid to voice the question that was gnawing at him most because he already knew the answer. Reborn jumped onto the wall that was beside them and turned away from Tsuna. "This isn't just about my Guardians, is it...?" He trailed it off as a question-worded-statement. He _knew_ it wasn't. When Reborn tensed up, it simply confirmed what he already knew. "You're going to tell the Ninth." It was stated as an accusation.

"…I have to, Tsuna. I don't have a choice." Reborn finally said resignedly. Tsuna laughed hysterically. The sound made Reborn wince. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, laying a hand on Tsuna's arm.

Tsuna jerked away from him. "No… you're not…" He whispered. "Otherwise you wouldn't be doing it." And then he spun on his heal and _ran_.

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

Well... there's some angst after the storm.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Changes

**_Title_**: Darkness of the Vongola**_  
Summary_**: Plagued by nightmares, Tsuna starts withdrawing from everyone around him. Now, Tsuna has to battle the darkness within the Rings—as well as his own darkness—or risk drowning in the sea of agony that his ancestors so foolishly created while trying to keep it a secret from his Guardians as well.**_  
Genre_**: Horror/Drama/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Family**_  
Chapter Title_**: Chapter 7: Changes for the Better or the Worse?  
**_Author's Note_**: So like… I noticed the dramatic lack of the other Elements so I've decided to dedicate this entire chapter to Hibari!

* * *

"_Another game of charades. Don't you know everybody plays? I don't want to lose to you that way._" –Ready When You Are, Trapt

* * *

"…I have to, Tsuna. I don't have a choice." Kyoya stopped at hearing the infant's voice. A flash of excitement rolled through him but it instantly vanished when he recognized the tone it was spoken in—resignation. "I'm sorry."

Kyoya blinked at the pained, betrayed expression that crossed over his Sky's face. "No… you're not…" He whispered almost inaudibly. As it was, Kyoya had to strain to hear his voice. "Otherwise you wouldn't be doing it." And then he ran.

"Wait—Tsuna!" Reborn called after him. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Why didn't the carnivore baby just chase after him? "You can come out now, Hibari." Reborn said in an all-too-reserved-for-comfort tone. Perhaps it was because he was there? Kyoya raised an eyebrow internally—he hadn't been trying to hide. "How much did you hear?"

"Almost nothing at all. You and the small animal are… disagreeing?" Kyoya inquired.

Reborn snorted. "That's sugar coating it." He said wryly and then his eyes narrowed with a very familiar gleam—the carnivore was scheming something. "You've noticed something." It was stated as an accusation.

Kyoya knew he was fishing for information. Too bad, really. If the infant wanted information, he'd have to ask. Kyoya's '_don't ask, don't tell_' policy was still very firmly in place. "I notice many things." Kyoya replied evasively and inclined his head. It was true; he'd noticed the smaller changes that the other pathetic herbivores didn't. Tsuna was no longer holding himself the same way—yes, he looked tired but when he sensed people around him, it wasn't visible. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that he had dark rims lining his eyes, he wouldn't have thought twice about the small animal's exhaustion—to the point that Kyoya had come to compare his stance to a cat—disinterested, haughty, demanding that all eyes be on him at any moment in time…

It wasn't just his stance either. His eyes were changing color—no longer were they that boring, almost dull, shade of brown. Now, there were amber flecks coming through. His pupils were changing. They were going from being a normal round to being slit, almost adding to his catlike grace. He was no longer tripping over air and his mind seemed to calculate things faster as well. Kyoya knew that the changes were gradual but it didn't stop him from acknowledging how the herbivore was changing right before his eyes. He was transforming into something… worthy of Kyoya's attention.

"You know what I mean." Reborn said dangerously. Kyoya felt a flash of fear before he ruthlessly squashed it away. He refused to show this carnivore what he wanted to see. "What have you noticed about Tsuna?" He asked. Kyoya felt his lips curl into a feral grin that revealed each of his gleaming teeth. He said nothing—then again, from the way Reborn's eyes narrowed with realization, perhaps his expression was answer enough.

The setting illuminated the streets with blues, reds and shades of orange. Silence dawned upon the two predators before Kyoya broke the silence. "What were you arguing about?" The infant's lips pressed together into a thin line making Kyoya raise an eyebrow in question. He refused to back down. And then he sighed.

"How curious are you?" The Arcobaleno inquired. That threw Kyoya for a loop. What did he mean by that? "Are you curious enough to talk to Tsuna?"

Kyoya frowned—where was he going with this?

* * *

Tsuna was curled up on his bed with his back turned to the door. The curtains were drawn, the windows lock and the door bolted shut tight. Never before was he so glad for the deadbolt Reborn installed on his bedroom door before now and what was more? Tsuna made the lock unpickable by removing the keyhole. The inner locking mechanisms still worked but there was no key hole which meant that he was totally and completely alone in his room.

And Reborn couldn't get in.

White hot tears cascaded from his shimmering eyes. Tsuna had removed his contacts hours ago, placing them in the specialized containers Spanner had given him before he returned to the past. He was no longer cursing Reborn and life in general in Italian (having learned the language after their prompt trip to the future three months ago as a surprise to Reborn) but he was still crying. He knew that his mother hadn't heard the curses as he had taken special care to keep his voice in a raw whisper and if his father did… well, he didn't care. He was still avoiding the man—the bruise on his cheek was a prominent reminder why.

He felt rather than saw Giotto materialize behind him. "_Decimo… Italy is not as bad as you may think it is._" Giotto smoothed a hand over Tsuna's hair.

"Not that." He gasped, swallowing a few times. His voice was still thick. "I'm sure Italy is a… wonderfully magnificent place…" It was true. Tsuna had always wanted to travel all over Europe when he had been younger, when he had been a dreamer. "I mean, who wouldn't want to see the other half of their blood?" Tsuna asked rhetorically.

"_But…_" Giotto urged.

"But I wasn't supposed to leave until after college." Tsuna said with a hysterical laugh. "Reborn told me before, after we came back from the future that I may not stay in Japan for long so it would be best if I didn't get too comfortable. I didn't take him seriously then because I _knew_ the Ninth wouldn't do such a thing to me so soon, so early. Not to mention the fact that Xanxus was most likely still simmering from his defeat."

"_Go on…_" Giotto pushed.

"We spent almost an entire year in the Future." Tsuna said, looking up at Giotto. "It didn't seem like it on this side of the timeline because Irie-san managed to make it so that only days had passed here but it was eight months of non-stop fighting, running and then it was finally over. If I go to Italy now… it won't just be eight months of continual fighting. It'll be non-stop! And…" Tsuna trailed off, slumping in defeat.

"_And what?_"

"We'll be separated." Tsuna said quietly. "Onii-san and Takeshi… they have families here… blood ties…" Tsuna looked down at his hands. "I wouldn't force them to leave that behind. Not now. Not this early… but… I don't want to leave _them_ behind either."

"_Distance cannot dull the connection you have with your Guardians… sometimes it makes it stronger, in fact._" Giotto reassured. "_The world is small in comparison to the ties that bind you together—now more so than it was in my time._"

Tsuna shook his head furiously. "I still need them, Primo. I _need_ them by me but at the same time…" He trailed off. At the same time, he _didn't_ want them near because he knew his darkness would take control. It would make _him_ lose control. He fell back against his bed.

It was a losing battle either way.

There was a knock at the door. "Tsu-kun! There's someone here to see you!"

Tsuna blinked as Giotto faded away; Hayato? He doubted it. Nana would have led him up otherwise. It was the same with Takeshi. Kyoko or Haru, maybe? "Alright. I'll be down in a minute." Tsuna called back. He had changed out of his uniform the minute he got home, opting for a pair of black sweats and a plain white t-shirt. He scrubbed away his tears and went into the bathroom to rinse his face off. "Who is it?" He asked, walking down the stairs only to stop dead in his tracks at who he saw standing in the doorway.

Slate blue-gray eyes met golden brown. "Yo."

* * *

The omnivore was hurt. The bruise on his cheek was still a splotchy blue color meaning it was fresh. Having received many of the same kind of bruises, it made Kyoya wonder who hit him. Years of watching out for the students that caused the most problems taught him how to pick up on the little signs of more severe injuries and the ginger way he handled himself made Kyoya wonder—just who had this strange creature been fighting? "Hibari-san," He said in a slightly stunned voice. How anticlimactic. "To what do I owe the honor?" His voice was slightly condescending.

Kyoya masked his surprise fairly well. "You weren't at school today and you're injured."

"And?"

If the not-quite carnivore kept this up, Kyoya was going to bite him to death. "Tell me why." He said imperiously. The brunette gave him a flat stare as though to say '_the answer isn't obvious enough for you?_' in that same highly condescending tone and, in all honesty, perhaps it was if one was less intelligent than Hibari Kyoya but one did not survive both the Yakuza and the Triads by being anything less that sharp witted. "Do you think me a fool, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shifted his stance, immediately going on the defensive—though his tone didn't show it. "Huh?"

"Your injuries…" Kyoya inclined his head. "Those wounds are recent. Yesterday, you were with that flock of yours and unless you make it a habit to sneak around at night, I doubt you got them then... so that leaves the question of _when_ you got them and _why_ you felt it necessary to skip school."

"What? No '_I'm going to bite you to death, insolent herbivore_'?" Tsuna snapped. "It's none of your business how I was injured and if you must know, I skipped school because I was too pissed off to attend." Well that was surprising. Tsunayoshi rarely, if ever, got angry. The fact that he was standing here, snapping at the prefect was a curious thought in its own. "Now, if you don't mind, I have homework I have to do." Tsuna went to turn around only to come face to face with a very unpleased looking Iemitsu blocking his way up the stairs. "And I am in no mood to talk to you." He said with a dangerously cold tone reminiscent of the one he used when he was in Hyper mode.

Now, here's usually the point that Kyoya stepped back and observed the situation that was about to unfold. At the moment, though, his mind had managed to connect the splotchy bruise on Tsuna's cheek to the man's hand—or rather, the Sky element ring on Sawada Iemitsu's hand. It reminded him of the other reason he came. "Actually," Kyoya said, cutting off whatever Iemitsu was going to say in a fluid manner of speech. "I didn't come to just speak about your attendance." Kyoya rocked back on his heels. "I came to talk about my status as your Cloud Guardian."

**__****_Tsuzukeru._**

* * *

Short chapter is short. Be sure to tell me what you think!


End file.
